esperanza
by des monstres
Summary: She took in the cool breeze against her light skin, the rustling of leaves and branches above her, and the barely audible whisper of her name that escaped with the wind. onesided SasuSaku. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**_Gone with the Wind_**

Sakura wandered around the streets of Konoha in the dead of night. It was probably a better idea to get some rest for a long day awaited her in a few hours, but nightmares had kept her up, and she was unable to go back to sleep. And so here she was, hands clasped behind her back and feet gliding across sandy concrete.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dim lighting from the constellations in the sky, and she enjoyed the peace they brought. Although she frowned upon the lack of moon, her disappointment quickly faded and was replaced with a smile when she realized where she was.

It was the training grounds where Team 7 had trained as genin with Kakashi. Her sandaled feet led her to the three wooden posts sticking out of the ground. A hard-worked hand reached out and delicately brushed the surface of the old piece of wood. It had been so many years since they had last trained as a group, a family.

An exhausted sigh echoed, interrupting the silence. The kunoichi's hand slid off the wood and returned to being behind her back. Her head turned up to the sky. Nights like these, Sakura wished the moon would accompany her. But it was the night of the new moon, and no moon would be out tonight. She sighed a second time and left the training grounds that were, once again, alone and deserted.

Her evening walk continued past Ichiraku Ramen, the Hokage tower, and the Ninja Academy. More memories flooded into her already chaotic mind. Shaking her head, Sakura walked onto a bridge where she decided to take a break. She leaned over the stone railing and looked upon the distant horizon. She determined that the sun would rise in an hour or so. After spending more time than intended at the bridge, she pushed her weight off the cold stone and began to walk elsewhere.

Sakura almost choked when she realized where the hypnotic stars of the night had led her to. The bench. The cruel bench at where she had attempted to stop a friend from doing something stupid, been coldly rejected, and been placed upon after being heartlessly knocked out. She had been angry and probably was still angry, but her anger only lasted for so long before being replaced by a painful longing and a feeling of self-proclaimed worthlessness.

Her hand ran across the seating before finally sitting on it. She spent a moment sitting there before curling up on the bench, imitating the scene she had woken up to many years ago. She placed her hands under her head to serve as a mock pillow. Her eyes closed, and she allowed her senses to expand over her surroundings. She took in the cool breeze against her light skin, the rustling of leaves and branches above her, and the barely audible whisper of her name that escaped with the wind.

Her green eyes slowly opened and looked upon the trespasser who had entered her haven. She normally would've been shocked at the sight before her if it weren't for the soothing voices of the night around her. There was the man who haunted her dreams, his chest exposed and body clad in an off-white shirt, dark pants, and a deep purple rope tied around his waist with his jet-black hair flying in the gentle wind.

"Sasuke . . ." came her distant voice. "Are you . . . ?"

The man named Sasuke made a small smile at her unfinished question before saying,

"Yeah . . . I'm home."

Sakura smiled.

"I'm glad," she whispered before closing her eyes again.

Haruno Sakura missed the sunrise.

* * *

OKAY SO! ALL READERS SHOULD READ THIS! I think there might be a little confusion. But to put it plainly . . . Sakura died, and Sasuke was a figment of her imagination. The end. Any questions, just email me or leave it in a review, and I'll get back to you on it! And I really hope you click the purple button on the bottom, and leave me some lovely reviews that'll put a smile on my face.


End file.
